The Roswell Incident
by shadowtiger96
Summary: Has anyone ever wondered what actually happened in Roswell, New Mexico in 1947? shortly after WWII, groups of German scientists were gathered to preform expiraments. What if it really one a weather balloon? let's find out (note I couldn't think of a good summary.. I'll update it when I can think haha)


WARNING: This story is in no way based on fact. Nothing is proven for this story. Explination for the story prompt at the end of the story. This story may or may not offend some people. Remember, it's entertainment, not fact.

Megacephaly. A condition in which ones head is much larger than normal, making the poor soul look almost alien-like. People who have this condition don't live very long, normally, but there have been cases in Wahrheit person lives to be an adult.

In the years proceeding World War II, numerous amounts of German scientists weren gathered by laboratories, hospitals, and places alike, to conduct tests, expiraments, etc. that most others would not. Much like the case in the "Kagome Kagome " story that took place in Japan. One such group was gathered by the U.S. Air Force, which was supposed to keep the scientists on a tight leash, to do high atmospheric testing with weather balloons. All had been working well, and the scientists were doing their job. They soon added crash test-like dummies to the expiraments to judge how the pressure would affect a person. Air Force officials decided that these scientists were going to be fine, so they didn't need to be on such a tight leash, thus the Air Force backed off. The scientists noticed this and decided they ad free range to do what ever they pleased.

In mid to late June, 1947, the group of German scientists managed to gather a small group of individuals with the condition known as megacephaly, and thought that they wouldn't have much of a chance to live anyway. The scientists ditched the dummies, instead opting for live people. Why? Because having a living person can actually determine how high someone can go, and the amount of atmospheric pressure someone can take. They slowly worked the balloons higher an higher until they reached high altitudes. The first couple weeks went by smoothly. They made progress, recorded notes, adjusted the weather balloon, and sent more people up. One day, during an expirament, the balloon failed and crashed. The date was July 8th, 1947. The balloon crashed in a ranchers field in the outskirts of Roswell, New Mexico, more towards the little town of Corona, New Mexico. Two of the three people in the balloon died, the other was left severely burned and injured. The owner of the ranch found the downed weather balloon and, since the public knew nothing of the atmospheric testing, didn't know what it was. He called the police, which called in the Army National Guard and Air Force. Seeing the people that were inside the weather balloon, no one was sure what they were, although the Air Force officials knew it ad something to do with the German scientists. The National Guard and Air Force took the bodies and what they could of the balloon to Walker Air Force Base (now Roswell International Airport). by the time they started examining the bodies, word had gotten out that a UFO, or unidentified flying object, had crashed. This became known as the Roswell Incident.

Air Force officials went back to the site to find out exactly what had been happening. The scientists were hesitant, but relented and told them what they wanted to know. The Air Force knew they messed up and went to the government and said that they had been doing high atmospheric testing with weather balloons and crash test dummies. The government was not happy that they were not informed of such testing, but bought the story of a defective balloon crashing in a field. Most of the population was not convinced about he story. There was one that was still alive, right? They covered that up and said that the desert heat, high altitude, and burns from the crash caused the materials the dummy was made of to swell and move, which caused the illusion of the still being alive. People still didn't buy the story. At this point, the UFO story had already spread and the government and Air Force left it alone. It was a way to cover up what really happened, right? It worked. The real story ever got out. To this day people still believe in the UFO crash, and conspiracy theorists believe the weather balloon cover up.

What happened to the German scientists is unknown. They were most likely sent back to Germany. It is also still unknown what happened to the other people with megacephaly, or what their living conditions were. And what happened to the Air Force officials? Did the rest of the Air Force and National Guard figure out the supposed "aliens" were actually people with a medical condition, and did the government catch wind of what happened? These are questions we may never know.

To this day, Roswell is still a major tourist attraction year round. It attracts the most people around the first 2 weeks of July. There is alien and UFO themed attractions lining main street, like a UFO shaped McDonald's, or lamp posts shaped like alien heads. Or the UFO museum. Usually on the first or second weekend, the annual UFO festival is held. There's vendors lining Main Street, events that take place throughout the town. Local musicians play at various locations, the Roswell Convention Center holds events, such as costume contests. There have been outer space and UFO themed window decorating contests, small parades, electric light parades, costume contests, food, games. You can turn the corner and either see someone wearing a tin foil hat or an alien costume. Or you could see a family enjoying some laughs and lunch on the court house lawn.

Okay so I said I would explain. I'm and OS3 (Operations Specialist third class) in the US Navy. With that come long, boring watches staring at a radar screen. One night I was standing the 0200-0700 watch with the rest of my watch team. One of the officers, a Lieutenant who was really cool, and I were sitting there shooting the bull having what he called a "3 am conversation " when he brought up this theory. I added more detail to it than what he said. I am actually from Roswell and I hear alot of different theories and things like that (I also get asked alot of weird questions). This story stood out because the time line added up, fell in line with the common crashed weather balloon excuse and all of that.

Like I said earlier, this is just a theory, nothing is for sure based on fact. (That I know of...) this was passed to me by word of mouth. I hope you guys enjoyed!!!


End file.
